1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to a beverage storage rack and, more particularly, to a versatile storage rack which can be removably mounted on the door of a refrigerator for selectively storing cans and/or bottles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a typical household, it is often necessary to refrigerate, in addition to a host of food items, a variety of beverages simultaneously. Of course, it is desirable to organize the beverages in order to minimize the required storage space and to enhance the accessibility of the beverages. For this purpose, it is known to employ a rack in a refrigerator dedicated to house beverages. A rack constructed in accordance with the known prior art is generally configured for use with a single, particularly shaped type of beverage container. For instance, it is common to employ a rack which is adapted to hold a series of 12 ounce cylindrical soft drink cans in a refrigerator, with the cans being automatically fed to a dispensing end of the rack. It is also known to employ a rack to support one or more wine bottles, as well as a rack to support other bottled beverages. In one particularly versatile arrangement as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,449, a multi-functional beverage storage rack for a refrigerator is designed to accommodate three different types of beverage containers. More specifically, the rack is configured to alternatively support cylindrical cans, a series of bottles or a single wine bottle.
Although there exists racks which are actually configured to support multiple types of beverage containers, there still is seen to exist a need in the art for a multi-functional beverage rack for a refrigerator which can be used to store varying types of beverage containers simultaneously.